


Percy's Death Continued

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Based off of Viria comic strip of Percy's death. It was never continued so I wanted to see how I thought it ended.





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> Nico's POV

I felt that I brushed past something but I didn't look to see who or what it was. My mind was made up. But 'his' words kept replaying in my mind.

"So don't you dare waste it."

'I'm not wasting it'. Nico thought to himself. 'Your life is more important than mine Percy Jackson, the man I fell for.'

I go into my cabin and find a dark corner and shadow travel to the Underworld. To my father.

\---

I make it to the throne room to where my father and his wife, Persephone, sitting on their thrones.

"Son?" The King of Death said.

"Father." My voice was unwavering and surprisingly strong.

"Persephone, leave us." My father's voice boomed.

Persephone looked at him with a glare then got up and moved out of the room. Leaving the god and the demigod.

"What can I do for you, my only son." The God of Death grins slightly.

"You know why I'm here father." I return.

The dark man in front was silent for a long moment, staring into my eyes. Like he was reading it to see and understand why I was in front of him. "Ah, yes. But why don't you humor your old man and spell it out for me."

Even though he is my father, I knew he wanted me to drop to my knees and beg for him to bring Percy back to me. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Not just yet. 

"As you are probably aware, my friend, Percy Jackson, died..."

"Yes, yes I saw the whole thing. I had the feeling that someone I knew personally was going to die. But I never imagined my own nephew would be the one to perish." He interrupted. 

I coughed and continued. "Father. I know you did not considerably liked Percy, but" I paused to gather my courage to say these words. "But I wish for you to bring him back to life." I finish, my lips slightly quivering. 

"You?" He bellowed out an ugly laugh that made my insides churn. "You, my only son, and a pathetic one at that wishes for me to bring back someone from the dead?" He looks down at me, like an ant he would love to stomp under his boot. "Now why would I do something like that?" 

"I beg you, father. I was the one who should have died. If it hadn't been for Percy pushing me out of the way, he would be..." Tears filled my eyes and I just let them pour over. "Father. I loved Percy. Even when I should have hated him, I couldn't stop loving him. He has so much more to live for than I. He has a family, friends, g-girlfriend." I choke on that word. It made me face the truth that Percy could never be mine. "He has done so much for me, the least I can do is let him live." I look up at my father, at some point, I fell to my knees and was begging. 

I felt a heavy weight on my head, "Oh gods, what am I going to do with you. You really care for Percy this much to trade places with him?" His voice was warming, which felt wrong but also nice. 

"I do. Please let me take his place father." My wet eyes were staring directly into his. Those eyes that matched mine. 

"I wish this could be different, my son. I do love my children, which people do not think that I do. When I do this, I'll only have one child left."

My lips pulled upwards and I wrapped my arms around the true Death King. "Thank you, father. Thank you." 

We separated and my father turned and started to speak in ancient Latin. And with his last a flash blinded me and there in the center of the throne room, laid Percy Jackson's unconscious body. 

I ran to him and shook him and he stirred. His beautiful sea green eyes fluttered open, "Nico?" He groaned. "Am I..dreaming? Or did you summon me?"

New tears came down my face and I used my bomber jackets sleeve to wipe them away, "No Jackson, I didn't summon you." I answered him.

"Then where...how?" 

"I'll give you two a few moments." My father interjected and walked out of the room.

"Thank you, father." I got up and helped Percy with me. I looked down, afraid to look at the son of the sea god.

"What's going on here, Nico?" His question cut through me. 

"I...asked my father to bring you back, since you choose Elysium, not rebirth," I answered. 

I could feel Percy connecting the dots. "What did you do?!" His voice was angry and I flinched. "Dammit Nico, look at me." He shook me and I finally looked at him.

"I-I traded lives with you. I'm..letting you live." My voice was hoarse and scared. 

"Nico? Why would you do such a stupid thing like that? Didn't you understand what I said to you? I saved you because I wanted to, so why are you throwing your life away for me?!" Percy's grip was getting tighter.

"Because I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't live knowing that I was the one who should have died. Because the one person that I loved was dead, the one person who brightened my day was gone. And when I remembered that "a soul who was cheated death can be traded to save a person from the Fields of Elysium" I had to." 

Percy stilled and let me go. "I told you to live your life." 

"I'm doing this because I want to Percy. It's okay." I leaned and got on my tippy toes and kissed those lips that I dreamt about. 

They tasted of salt water, but what did I expect. It was my first and last kiss, but it was worth it. Percy didn't pull back or leaned more into the kiss, but I didn't expect him to. I pulled away, slightly flushed, and stared into those eyes one last time. 

"Nico?" His eyes looked hurt. I don't want to remember those eyes looking hurt. 

"Percy. I saved you because I wanted to. So don't you dare waste it." I looked at him one last time and I smiled because for once in my life, I was content. 

At that moment, I opened a black portal for him to shadow travel behind him. I walked to him and placed my hands on his chest. "Goodbye." And I pushed the son of Poseidon into the shadows and it engulfed him.


	2. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy's POV

3 days later

The funeral was over fairly quickly. Although I felt ashamed that it was as short as it was.

"Goodbye," His last words to me as he pushed me in. Those words haunted my dreams at night. The sight of Nico kissing me and I, instead of standing there wide eyed, was actually kissing back.

When I appeared in the middle of camp, everyone stared at me with eyes a big as saucers.

"Per-Percy?" A choked up question came from my girlfriend, Annabeth. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot.

"H-hey everyone. Nice day for a funeral huh?" I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"You idiot." She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my chest. "Thank the gods." She pulled away from me and wiped her tears away. "How is this possible?"

I looked to the ground as the whole conversation came flooding back into my mind. "Nico..." I paused as I realized what he sacrificed, what he did for me. "He, he," tears filled my eyes. "He gave his soul to his father, to bring me back. He died so I could live." I curled into myself and bawled like a baby.

After his funeral, the one that was meant for me, Hazel stopped speaking. Even to Frank. I guess the shock was too much for her to bear. I don't think she resented or hated me.

Will Solace, gave me this look whenever he saw me. If anyone hated me, he was most likely the person who wanted for me to have stayed gone.

I actually confronted him, "Please just say it. I know you hate me." He looked at me. His blue glare staring into my sea green.

"I don't hate you. I hate that he loved you so much to sacrifice himself to save you. I never got the chance to tell him, and now I never will." He turns and I feel the weight of his words. He knew Nico's feelings without even talking with him.

I continued walking and heard sobbing. I saw that I was near the Hephaestus cabin and that Leo was out front, his knees to his chest head down.

"Leo?" I came and sat next to him.

"Oh," He sniffs. "Hey, Percy." He wiped at his nose.

"How are you holding up?"

He looked down, "This sucks, man. Why would he do this to us? He had a family here, friends. Yet he felt like no one would care if he disappeared or died." He buries his head again.

"I know how you feel" All too well.

\---

This day was too exhausting for me. I walked to Cabin One to console to Jason. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jason yelled and I opened the door. "Percy?" He questioned.

"Jason. Can I talk with you for a moment?" I looked at him with my tired eyes.

"Sure man. Have a seat." He gestured me to his seats.

I take my place on this cream colored couch and sank down to the seat. "I'm just...this day is just so draining."

The son of Zeus looked at me and sat across from me. The look in his eyes, sympathetic. "I know what you mean."

I just let those tears pour out of. All those feelings that I let bottle up inside, they pour out of me like a waterfall. "I just," I breathe in a shaky breath. "Gods I miss him."

"Me too." He answers. "I...had this feeling he would do something like this."

My head shoots up to look at the blonde Superman. "What?!" I spring to my feet.

He swallows and elaborates, "The last time I saw him, he pushed past me. He had this aura around him. I should have stopped him and talked him down," he pauses. "But he looked like his mind was made up." His eyes become glassy.

"I never knew how he felt about me. I have a feeling that you knew." I look at him as he calms himself.

"I walked up on him when he confessed to Cupid." He admits to me. "I'm assuming he told you?" His eyebrow raises.

"He...he kissed me." I blushed scarlet.

Jason smirked at me, "Wow."

I smile shyly. "Thanks, man. I feel a little better now."

"You're welcome," Jason smiles and I get up and walk out of the cabin.

I start walking to the water to just swim and to clear my mind. But on my way there, I stop and just look up. "Thank you, Nico. I'll never forget what you did for me." Just then the wind picked up, it felt warm. I smiled and walked toward the beach.


End file.
